The many personalized devices that have been invented in modern society provide an amazing amount of freedom and convenience to users. For example, cellular telephones allow users to make and receive calls from almost any location. Laptop computers allow users to write, work, play games, etc. while traveling or while away from the home or the office.
Additionally, a battery-powered personal stereo with headphones allows a user to take his or her favorite compact discs or audio tapes virtually anywhere. In combination with the headphones, the user can use a personal stereo to listen to music, a recorded book or any other audio program without disturbing other people who may be nearby. In addition to recorded programming, a personal stereo with headphones may include or consist of a radio frequency tuner and be used to receive and listen to radio broadcasts.
With these many portable, battery-powered, personal devices, users have a vastly increased freedom to make optimal use of their time and to do those activities they would like to do at any time and place they choose.
As mentioned, one of the great advantages of personal stereos with headphones is that an audio program can be heard without disturbing other people who may be in the immediate vicinity. This is a particularly useful advantage in that many people find it pleasant to listen to music, for example, while performing other activities such as writing, reading, traveling or exercising. As these activities may frequently be performed with others nearby, it is advantageous that audio programming can be individually selected and heard only by the wearer of the headphones. Thus, the user's desire to hear the audio programming can be satisfied without requiring those nearby to listen as well.
However, other people may be disturbed not only by hearing an unwanted audio program, but also by an ambient light level which is greater than desired. For example, while sleeping most people prefer a low light level and a low noise level. For example, someone desiring to read and listen to music in the same vicinity as someone who is trying to sleep may disturb the sleeper. The sleeper may have the desired noise level if the reader listens to the music through headphones, but the sleeper may be disturbed by the light the reader requires to see the reading material being studied.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus to enable a user to simultaneously listen to an audio program and have a sufficient light level for an activity such as reading without disturbing a companion who may desire both a low noise and low light level.
In another example, it may be noted that exercise is extremely popular in modern society and extremely beneficial to individual health and fitness. Aerobic forms of exercise such as jogging, biking, and walking are particularly popular and beneficial.
As noted, many individuals enjoy listening to music or other audio programming while exercising. This is made possible by battery-powered personal stereos which provide the desired music or other audio programming wherever the runner, biker or walker may go.
Unfortunately, due to heavily loaded schedules or to avoid the heat of the day, many people choose or are required to take their exercise early in the morning or late in the evening when the ambient outdoor light level is low. Under such circumstances, the use of a personal stereo can increase the danger the exerciser is subject to. For example, the personal stereo may prevent the exerciser from hearing the approach of a vehicle and taking appropriate precautions.
Accordingly, there is a further need in the art for a method and apparatus that increase the safety of those who choose to listen to a personal stereo while exercising in low ambient light levels.